She Rocks
by jimminybug
Summary: A new girl arrives at Hogwarts, Ron Falls in love and Ginny's feeling blue. My first story so be nice or i'll cry. Love, Mischeif and Fun.


* * *

Kate Nelson was a thirteen-year-old witch who was born in America and had Attended Churgles Academy in New Jersey but had to move to England to attend Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry next year for her fifth year. She was going to London to live with her father until she was seventeen because she would get better schooling that way. Her mother and father are still together but her mother is a school governor for Churgles and had to stay and govern for the school and her father was Vice Minister for Magic in London she flew there every two months for a week to visit him. She had layered shoulder length brown hair, blue eyes, and long eyelashes and was tall and very pretty.

She was sitting at her house table with her two best friends Morgan and Lisa listening to the school Headmaster Mr. Tinntener make the end of year speech when he all of a sudden said ''miss Nelson could you please come up here'' he beckoned her up to the podium. She made her way up to him, he put his hand on her shoulder and said '' miss Nelson unfortunately will not be joining us in our fourth year next year'' he said patting her on the shoulder and waiting for the sad whispers from the girls and groans from the boys then continued ''she will be leaving to Attend Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry to complete her final years at Hogwarts and I say years because unlike us who have only four years they have seven, so I wish for you all to raise your glasses'' he again waited for people to raise their glasses then he continued ''to Kate Nelson who we will miss very dearly'' he finished giving her a pat on the back..

She awoke the next morning and packed her suite case and went downstairs and out the front doors to the gates to catch the bus to get home.

After she got off her bus she was attacked by heaps of people who gave her hugs and told her to write and may be visit some even came up with kisses on the cheeks and stuff. When she finally got through the crowd she reached Morgan and Lisa who were crying and she told that she would write every week and they would do the same then when they were done saying their good byes Kate left to where her mother was standing. Her mother put her arm around her shoulder (they lived in the non-magical world so they had a car). When they were in the car her mother said ''I missed you while I have been doing things for the ministry ya' know'' Kate just said '' I missed you to mom but I couldn't write to you because you were really busy and when you weren't I was'' then she looked out the window but her mother patted her on the shoulder.

When they got home Kate ran to her room, which still had same double bed, pink walls, wide screen television, teddy bears on her bed, and her phone was still on her nightstand she ran to it and picked it up and put it down again because it had rung just as she picked it up ''hello, DAD! Oh my god I haven't spoken to you in ages how are you'' she couldn't help it she was so exited ''I'm great honey I'm calling from a payphone I'm calling for your mother'' he said ''oh no time for your only daughter'' she joked and he laughed ''MOM DAD IS ON THE PHONE'' she yelled as her mother came rushing up the stairs and taking the phone Kate decided to go to the kitchen and get something to eat. She finally settled on a muffin, she sat on the stool and started picking pieces off it, her mother came down the stairs ''you are staying here for a month and then going there for a month before school starts'' she said which made Kate jump ''don't do that'' she said recovering from her heart attack ''sorry dear'' she said and went and started to cut the bread she had made earlier when all of a sudden Kate spoke ''wait a minute, two months they start school in two months'' and the sudden out cry had he mother jump this time ''don't do THAT'' she said.

The next day her mother took her shopping for clothes for school, they went and got a black tank top to go with her thin material army green and baggy cargo pants, a hot pink tank top and same style black cargo pants, hot pink, white, black, blue and army green button up shirts, six pairs of jeans and four necklaces.

Sadly the month was over and Kate was leaving to go to her dads, her mother said that she was going to come and visit every two months, on her birthday and on Christmas, she also told Kate to write and tell her everything. When Kate said she would she got on the plane and watched her mother wave to her from the airport, she waved back then she turned and faced the front.........

...Twenty-four hours later she landed in London and got off the plane. She was looking around for ten minutes when she heard a voice that she recognized easily it said ''Kate Alexandra Nelson what are you doing in London young lady I am very disappointed in you'' she whirled around to find her father standing at least four meters away from '' DADDY!!'' screamed running to hug him ''Kate how you been'' he said to her head ''I have been fantastic, dad you look so cool'' her dad had short black hair, tanned skin, blue eyes, had muscles not big but he was not a string bean and he was wearing a suit ''thank you, you look cool too'' he said putting his arm around her shoulder and steered her out of the airport and out to a car Kate knew he never had it before, she was wondering who's it was when her father said ''it is a ministry car'' and laughed at the look on her face then continued '' you have got a meeting with your new Headmaster now so we are going to the ministry headquarters to meet him'' he said driving the car into an alley way and getting out Kate did the same then all of a sudden the car disappeared and it was just them, the alley and a phone box ''get in the phone box Kate'' he said kindly so she did as soon as they were both in her father said ''ministry of magic'' and the phone box sank in to the ground. They came to a halt on the ground behind big oak doors first the red doors opened then came the oak doors which, when open showed a beautiful lobby with a fountain in the middle. Kate and her father proceeded out of the doors and walked across the lobby to a corridor with many doors Kate followed her father down the corridor she was looking at the different people walking past them when she heard her father say '' Ah Arthur good to see you again'' he said shaking hands with a man with flaming red hair ''Mr. Nelson good to see you again too'' he said smiling nervously ''please Arthur call me Michael'' her father said kindly and Arthur's smile brightened ''and who is this beautiful young lady'' he asked her father which made her blush slightly and her father smile broaden (her parents always took pride in their daughters beauty ''this is my daughter Kate'' he said pushing her shoulder causing her knees to give way, she fell on to the floor ''dad!'' she complained getting up and brushing herself off ''anyway Arthur best be off, give my best to the family'' he said shaking Arthur's hand once again and walking down the hall to an office door, her father opened the door to reveal a huge office with pictures and a lot of books which Kate was sure her father did not read first she walked up to a picture of a beautiful witch ''she is beautiful'' she said ''thank you'' the witch in the picture said causing Kate to shriek in surprise the witch just blinked and rubbed her ears ''sorry I have never seen talking pictures before they did not have them in America'' her father cleared his throat and sat down so Kate did the same.

Kate was reading 'gadding with ghouls' when she heard a loud 'crack', she looked up to find a tall, old man with a pinstriped cloak and had long hair and a beard she let out another shriek ''hello, Michael I hope you have not been waiting long'' he said with a laugh ''no no not at all Albus just got here actually'' her father replied ''this is your daughter I presume'' Albus asked turning his kind blue eyes to Kate ''yes I'm Kate Nelson pleasure to meet you'' she held out her hand and Albus took it but did not shake it instead he patted it and placed it by her side ''I am your new Headmaster but students refer to me as Professor Dumbledor'' he said with a smile and twinkling eyes ''do you have any questions'' he added Kate shook her head and her father did the same ''you can get your books from Diagon Alley, here is your book list if you wish to do more advanced subjects let me know'' he said ''now I have things elsewhere so good day Michael and Kate... I'll see you at Hogwarts'' and with another loud crack he vanished ''well Kate lets go home and you can see your new room'' her father said grabbing her hand and doing the same thing the professor did and within seconds they were standing at the front door of his new house he opened the door and walked in Kate followed only to find a beautiful hall with lots of pictures which also moved and three antique tables she walked into the lounge room which had two antique bookshelves with a television (her new home was in a non magical area) in between them and two couches in front of the television with a coffee table in the middle and a couch to the side of the room, she walked to the kitchen where there was a window and a dining table in front of it, a bench going around the corner then ending with a fridge, her father asked her if she wanted to see her room she agreed and followed him up the stairs to a room at the top of the stairs which made Kate gasp when she saw it, it had black walls, black bed, white lily flowers on the white bed side tables in black vases and a white set of draws with a white mirror above it and white curtains.

The next day they went to Diagon Alley to get her school supplies. When they were finished they went to her fathers work again where she re wrapped her supplies. When she was finished she was reading and she brought up her birthday ''ya'll know it's my birthday soon right'' she said flipping through 'witch weekly' ''no I forgot'' her father replied sarcastically ''I have got your presents already he looked up at her a mysterious smile on his face Kate just shrugged ''that man you call Arthur what's his last name'' she asked ''Weasley...why?'' he added suspiciously ''just wondering, can I go look around I wont go in any doors just look around'' she asked as soon as he said yes she shot out the door .

When she was walking down the hall she saw Arthur looking very hassled, she decided to say hi ''Mr.Weasley how are you?'' she said to him politely ''Miss Nelson great to see you again, I'm fine thank you how are you?'' ''I'm alright, you look hassled any thing I can help you with?'' she asked ''It's my son he is being so rude to me but no you cant help me but thank you for asking, good gracious look at the time, Molly is going lose her marbles if I am not home for dinner cheerio, Percy come please'' and with a wave he walked off with a eighteen year old following behind.

Three weeks later Kate awoke on her birthday by her dad yelling for her to come down stairs so she got dressed and went down stairs to find her dad toast wrapped in a napkin in his hand was waiting for her ''Morning honey, hold this wear this he said handing her the toast and putting a blind fold over her eyes ''dad, what are you....'' Her question was muffled when he shoved the toast in her mouth he picked her up and put her in the car. She stayed quiet the whole time her brain ticking as it tried to figure out what was going, it stopped when the car stopped half an hour later and she was lifted out of the car again and placed on the ground of what felt like a field it was only then that her father removed the blind fold and she found that she was indeed in field on a cliff she was looking down the edge of the cliff when she heard yet another voice this time a woman's voice ''beautiful view is it not'' Kate slowly turned around to find her mother standing a meter away, she was wearing a sundress and her long brown hair was fanning out behind her which was a look Kate had always wanted. ''Mum you're here, but I start school tomorrow'' Kate said disappointed that her mother had come to late indeed, ''easily solved, I'm seeing you off tomorrow but does that matter It is your birthday'' she pointed out ''well do I have presents or not'' she demanded playfully and putting on a pout ''just as well you do or else we might be dead'' her father said as he put an armload of brown parcels on the floor, her mother did the same as Kate rushed over to them and sat down ad opened one from her mother which was a gold tiara with three red jewels on it ''thanks mom but what's the point if I am going to be at school'' Kate said as she admired the tiara her mother just shrugged so Kate continued and got an assortment of jewelry, more clothes and a lot of books ''thank you for my presents but I really do...'' she was silenced by her mother while her father brought out a big red box ''this is the second last present'' he said giving it to her, she opened it to find among the tissue paper, a beautiful pale gold strapless dress ''oh, my god this is beautiful oh my god thank you'' she stuttered out when she regained control of herself she continued ''what is the point of al this'' she said finally as they listened to her whilst packing up but they just said that she will find out soon enough.

After going out for dinner at a place called ''Benji's'' they went home to bed so Kate brushed her teeth and went to her room and got into her bed, she read one of her books for five minutes before her mother came and told her to go to bed ''you have school tomorrow'' she said taking the book away from her so she had no choice but to sleep. She was woken up by her mother shaking her and yelling for her to get up she dressed herself in jeans and a white tank top with a blue jumper and went downstairs where her parents were waiting ''hurry up Kate'' her father said pushing her out the door. Kate settled into the car and watched her house move away as the car lurched forward.

They arrived at Kings Cross station, Kate looked at her ticket and said ''there is something wrong with this ticket because it says Platform Nine And Three Quarters'' ''there is nothing wrong with this ticket'' her father said as they came to a stop between platforms Nine and Ten ''oh no you are not getting me to run through that wall'' she said in a worried tone ''oh yes you are'' her parents said as they pushed her through the wall, she went straight through it she could not believe it. Her mother and father had now pushed her on the train, she looked at her list ''oh crap, it says you have to have a pet'' she said as she smacked her forehead ''oh not to worry'' her father said holding out his hand to reveal a black kitten ''it is the one you wanted right'' he said with a smile and twinkle in his own eyes ''yes'' Kate said loudly over the trains exhaust and with that the train started moving ''what will you call her'' her father yelled as her mother ran and hugged her through the window ''I'll miss you'' her mother said in her ear as she pulled away Kate looked down to find a necklace with an orb in the middle '' It will protect you!'' she yelled ''what will you call her'' her father yelled again as the train got faster ''I don't know!'' she yelled back, she watched her parents wave until they became tiny dots. She settled back into her chair and fell asleep. She was awoken by the screech of the train she stepped off the train and joined the crowd to the school.

She walked up the drive to a huge castle ''wow'' she said a little louder than she meant to ''I take it you're new here beautiful isn't it'' an apparently Irish boy said to her left ''excuse me?'' she said politely ''Oh sorry I'm Seamus Finnigan'' he said holding out a hand for her to shake ''I'm Kate Nelson'' she said shaking the hand ''well this is it'' Seamus said as they reached the castle Kate walked in quickly, she needed to see Professor Dumbledore she followed the crowd in to the Great Hall which was Great then she went straight up to the Headmaster ''good to see you again miss Nelson what can I help you with?'' he asked her kindly ''well professor I don't know what to do and I don't have a house'' she said nervously ''my dear girl I will get you sorted first'' he said and with that he walked over to a female and said something in her ear, looking over in her direction and beckoning her over, Kate approached the pair and smiled ''miss Nelson you will be sorted in a few moments and you will be first'' Dumbledore said patting her on the shoulder ''however, I Must introduce you to the school personally so come with me please'' he said leading her over to a stand where he cleared his throat and silenced the Hall then he began ''welcome all, to another or first year at Hogwarts we have some new rules and teachers and students too'' he said gesturing to the first years, and Kate was looking at the ground so they couldn't see her face and Dumbledore continued ''we will bee starting the sorting of the first years in a moment but first I would like to introduce you all to our new student and her name is...'' with a look over at Kate who nodded he once again continued '' Kate Nelson, she has transferred here from America not on any programs or anything just for better schooling'' he said with a laugh ''we will kick off the sorting with sorting miss Nelson first'' he finished and showed her where to go but before she did someone yelled out ''why doesn't she look up so we can see her face!'' it was a girl and after she said that she let out a shriek of laughter but no one else did, so Kate lifted up her head and brushed her hair out of her face and when she did so a lot of people's jaws dropped and the girl stopped laughing and with a smile that showed her perfect teeth she made her way over to a three legged stool and took a seat on it then it went black the female had put an old hat on her head she sat there for a while before the hat spoke making Kate jump ''Ah I see you have a lot of admirers, bravery, courage and a kind soul sooo I would say GRYFFINDOR!!'' it yelled and a hall full of cheers went up and the hat was lifted so Kate could see a lot of boys in other houses looking mad but she didn't care she went to the table and saw Seamus waving her over so she nodded and walked over to him and sat down people were reaching out to shake her hand which shook all she could reach and greeted them with a smile which showed all her perfect white teeth then she turned and watched the rest of the sorting. They got fifteen newcomers that night, whilst listening to Dumbledore's out of bounds speech Kate looked around the table to see how big it really was now her eyes passed a red headed boy, a red headed girl and two red headed twins she thought they must be Weasley's.

After dinner she made her way to Gyffindor tower with Seamus, he was a really nice boy, they were talking about classes and Quidditch and Seamus told her that even though he went for Ireland he still really liked Viktor Krum and Kate agreed he was her favorite too.''I went to the World Cup you know'' he told her ''really?'' she asked ''I love Quidditch, I would have given anything to go'' she said as the lady in the portrait asked for the password ''Twiggle sticks'' and the portrait swung open to reveal a perfect hole and inside that hole was ''the common room'' Seamus said proudly it was a round room with a fire place, couches, tables, lamps and more books. ''Girls dormitories are over there'' Seamus explained where everything was then headed up to his own dormitories ''night Kate'' he said ''night Seamus'' she replied and went to her dormitory which was on the fourth floor of the tower, she took the only bed left which was next to a girl with brown hair. She got into her Pajamas and into bed holding her cat on her stomach where it curled up and went to sleep.

The next morning Kate woke up and went down to breakfast she decided to take her toast outside and walk around the school before her classes. When she was walking beside the lake she bumped into something solid and fell to the floor, she looked up and found herself looking into amazing green eyes ''Oh sorry'' he said holding out a hand to help her up ''that's ok'' she said taking his hand ''oh cool you are an American right'' he said not looking at her ''yeah I'm Kate Nelson'' she said following him to his friends, he stopped at a beech tree where two other people were sitting and having a conversation when the boy saw Kate he jumped up and stood staring at her the girl who was having the conversation stood up as well Kate giggled at the boy's behavior, the girl held out her hand and started the introduction ''I'm Hermione Granger'' she said as she shook hands ''I'm Harry Potter'' he said shaking her hand also ''I read about you and I have heard a lot pleased to meet you both'' she said Harry, who had noticed the boy nudged him and said his name ''well this was Ron W...'' he started ''Weasley I know'' Kate finished and Ron's eyes bulged when she said his name ''um ok is he ok?'' Kate said cautiously and Hermione said ''he is fine but maybe we should take him to the hospital wing.

Harry, Hermione and Kate made their way through the crowds to get to classes ''I hope he will be ok'' Kate said as the other two sniggered Hermione checked her watch ''guys we are going to be late if we do not hurry up'' she said and the three of them sped up to find they had just made it. They filed into the dungeon for potions Harry and Hermione sat together and Kate went to sit somewhere else but Harry waved her back over and said she could sit with them, so she did so and just at that moment the Professor swept in ''today we are going in partners to make advanced vanishing potions, so take out your books Miss Nelson seeing as you weren't here to begin I will give you extra time'' he said peering at her through a curtain of greasy black hair ''yes Professor'' Kate said opening her book. Five minutes later she approached the professor's desk ''yes miss Nelson having trouble?'' he asked, a smirk dancing on his face ''no sir, I just finished my potion'' Kate replied putting the vial on his desk, his smirk dropped but he took it and inspected it ''Potter come here and try this potion'' he barked, in the distance she heard Hermione gasp and a chair scrape as Harry stood up and walked up to the desk and took the vial Snape was holding out him with an uneasy look at Kate and a dirty look at a blonde fourth year who had sniggered, he put it to his mouth and drank it in five seconds his legs had disappeared then his torso then his head then he was unable to be seen ''now we will wait until he comes back'' Snape said with a smirk ''that's if he comes back'' said the same girls voice Kate had heard on her first she turned to the shrieking girl and glared at her which made her stop shrieking and made her friends flex their muscles Kate rolled her eyes and sure enough Harry returned in one piece. ''Well done miss Nelson thirty points to Gyffindor, and miss Parkinson ten points from Slytherin for class disruption'' Snape said as the bell rang for the next class.

At the end of the day the trio decided to go to the common room and be lazy. ''You know I think we could become a quadro'' said Harry while he looked over his notes from transfiguration ''yeah we could then when we get up to mischief we could get someone else expelled Harry yeah great idea'' Hermione replied sarcastically ''no Hermione I am serious think about it'' Harry argued ''fine I'll think about it'' she said ''hey this weekend is a hogsmead weekend we could all go, just hopefully Ron is up to it'' Kate said excitedly just as Ron walked through the portrait hole ''Ron do you want to go to hogsmeade with us this weekend'' Hermione piped up Ron just nodded weakly and sat down.

The weekend had arrived and it was a sunny day so Kate put on her green cargo pants and black tank top and tied her hair up to a half ponytail with two pieces framing her face and went downstairs to the common room where Harry, Ron and Hermione were waiting ''morning ya'll we late?'' she asked them ''nope, first we go down to breakfast then we line up and go'' Harry said ''oh no I totally forgot'' Kate said and with that she ran out of the portrait hole with the three following her close behind. She slowed down as she reached the doors when she entered the hall it went quiet and the girl she did not like was in the middle of the isle ''well...'' the girl began but was silenced when Kate put her hand up and waved ''not now'' she said and kept walking she told the other three to go eat and then went up to dumbledore ''Professor I just remembered I did not get a for to sign'' she said to him ''Kate your father sent an owl and said you could go to Hogsmeade so do not worry you can go'' the Headmaster said calmly. Kate returned to her seat and shoved pancake on her plate.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Kate walked down the street and looked at the quill shop and cake shop and were on their way to the dress shop when the blonde Slytherin came up to them ''why hello there Kate'' he said taking her hand to kiss it Hermione tutted and rolled her eyes, Harry groaned and Ron just yelled at him ''bugger off Malfoy'' Malfoy paused and looked over at him ''Weasley go get something to eat'' Kate thought he was being nice but he was not finished ''there' a rubbish bin over there'' he finished Kate pulled her hand away quickly and Harry and Hermione had to grab Ron's shirt to stop him charging at Malfoy ''see you another time Kate and maybe not under such poor circumstances'' he said with an emphasis on the word poor and with one last look at Ron he walked off. Kate didn't hear Ron speak again that day.

''I don't understand this stupid book'' Harry said as they walked to Divination on Monday, Hermione giggled and Ron hit him on the back of the head ''um Harry you are reading it upside-down that's why'' Kate said as she straightened it right and Harry blushed Hermione bid them goodbye at the bottom of the ladder and went to Arithmancy Kate was first up the ladder ''whoa somebody open a window in here it's boiling'' she said not noticing the class full of people looking at her ''well it is'' she said dropping her bag and sitting down as Harry and Ron joined her ''children, today we are continuing the crystal gazing from last year'' said the misty voice of Professor Trelawney as everybody got out their books Kate started the Gazing Harry had told her about the grim and Hermione had told her the teacher was fake so she said loud enough for the class to hear ''Harry I'll gaze for you'' and lowered her face to the ball ''AH THE GRIM'' she yelled and everyone ran over to see the teacher peered at the ball and gasped ''my dear you do indeed have the Grim'' she said and the rest of the class gasped ''oh it's just my cat'' she said holding the cat up on her palm the class started laughing at that trick but the teacher gave her a dirty look and said ''what made you pull a stunt like that'' she said but Kate just looked at her calmly and shrugged ''cause it was funny'' she said simply and now had the smarts kick in ''and surely you, A Seer would've seen that coming'' she added crossing one leg over the other. The rest of the class went quietly for the duration except for the occasional snigger from Kate's table.

That night Kate decided to go to the library and left Harry to tell Hermione about the stunt in divination. She walked down the corridor with her homework she came across Colin Creevy and his brother Denis Creevy ''hi Kate'' Colin said ''hi Colin'' she said she seemed to be the only who liked the Creevy brothers she turned into the library and found a table to study on. She sat down and got her stuff out and got up to find the book she needed, as she walked along the shelf which contained her book she saw Ron sitting with his head on his knees ''Ron why are you in here'' she asked him, he looked up but didn't answer her instead he looked at a bug that had landed on the window sill ''ok well if you want to keep me company I'm in the library'' she said and walked off.

She was in the middle of writing her essay on muggle study relations when she heard Ron trip over a chair that was left in the study area and heard a loud thud but Ron got up and walked over to her and sat across the table ''sorry I didn't talk to you before I just wasn't up to it'' he said and Kate looked up at him wide eyed ''Ron you just talked to me'' she said ''that's the most I have heard you say since I met you'' she said ''why wouldn't you talk to me before?'' ''Because I thought you would laugh at me'' he said sadly ''why Ron'' she said ''because you're really pretty and have all the boys loving you and your popular'' he said ''and and ugly and no girls love me and I'm just Harry Potter's tag along' he added sadly looking at her ''RON you are NOT ugly and you are NOT Harry Potters tag along'' she said ''I only ever wanted to be popular'' he said ''oh, don't worry you will be'' she said packing up and hurrying out of the library.

Kate entered the great hall only to be bombarded by people

''Well done in Divination''

''The best Divination lesson since Hermione's storm out last year''

''Brilliant''

People had come to congratulate her on her performance in Divination and some just came and talked to her ''settle down settle down we have some exiting news'' Dumbledore yelled as everyone settled down to hear his speech ''this year Hogwarts has the privilege to play host to two fellow schools because this year Hogwarts is hosting the Triwizard Tournament'' exited chatter erupted in the hall ''therefore we will be having a ball the Yule ball which brings up our next topic we will also have a Mr. And Mrs. Hogwarts and Master and Miss Hogwarts will be the runner ups, you can vote four people for each position not including yourself'' he finished as people began to nod at each other in agreement and Kate decided to engage herself in conversation with Hermione to avoid the 'I'm going to vote for you' looks from the boys around the room, she turned to Ron who looked even sadder than before it took only one look at him to see what she could do, she jumped up from her seat and proceeded up to the Headmaster who looked up at her and smiled ''something troubling you Miss Nelson?'' he asked ''I'm really sorry Professor but I have a vote'' she said ''who?'' the old man asked again ''Ron Weasley sir please take one look at him and you will see that he needs something to be happy for plus he told me yesterday that he thought I was really pretty and he was really ugly, please Professor'' she said clasping her hands together and closing her eyes ''yes'' he said simply ''but Professor...yes?'' she repeated ''yes'' he said nodding ''thank you so much professor'' she squealed and went back to the table ''why are you so happy'' Ron asked her as she sat down again ''ya'll will have to wait won't ya''.

The next few weeks went past quickly but one day Ron walked into the empty common room with two other red headed boys ''Kate these are my brothers Fred and George they are in their sixth year'' Ron said pointing to the twins ''you weren't wrong she has got looks and style'' Fred whispered in Ron's ear which made his ears go red but Fred and George didn't notice ''we heard about your encounter with Trelawney'' George said nodding and looking impressed ''that was weeks ago'' she said looking at them as if they were mad ''Kate can we talk to you?'' Fred asked innocently ''of course'' Kate said getting up and abandoning her Homework and following ''would you be able to meet us at Zonko's Joke Shop next Hogsmeade?''

It was a Sunday morning and the Headmaster announced the goblet of fire and explained the purpose and the rules and said that people could start finding dates for the ball. ''That's stupid only seventeen year olds'' Ron complained as they walked down the corridor ''it is for your safety'' Hermione said sharply ''now, if you two don't mind me and Kate have business to attend to so we will meet you in the common room where you will be doing your homework'' she said turning on her heel and walking off down the corridor to the library but Kate turned around and said ''take it easy guys'' and followed Hermione but she heard Harry say ''I reckon she is a lot better than Hermione''.

Kate and Hermione walked down deserted corridors but when they turned left all the boys in the corridor bombarded Kate asking her to the Yule Ball she had seven Ravenclaw boys, eight Slytherin boys, fifteen Gryffindor boys and eight Hufflepuff boys ask her (some were even sixth years) she told them all that she wasn't planning on going with anyone and she then had to promise them dances ''how am I supposed to fit thirty eight dances in, in one night'' she asked Hermione ''I know I could give half to you'' she said hopefully ''no no not me they want to dance with YOU'' Hermione pointed out as they looked at books on House Elf Policies ''why are we doing this Hermione and why didn't you drag Harry and Ron along with us'' Kate complained ''number one because I need information on Elf Rights and number two because you are smarter than me and number three Harry and Ron's IQ's aren't good enough for them to be able to read a complex book let alone the right way'' Hermione said loudly causing Madame Pince the librarian to come over and tell them to be quiet or take it outside so they packed up and took it outside.

That the Headmaster announced that the visitors would be arriving any minute and they were to line up by house and year on the lawn. ''Ow! You stood on my foot Harry'' Kate whispered to Harry who had stood on her foot ''sorry I'm just nervous'' he whispered back as they stood silently on the lawn waiting for their guests then, all of a sudden they heard a whistling sound followed by a loud crash and everybody gasped except for Harry and Kate who looked at each other and back at the giant horses and carriage that had just landed on the lawn they stood there slightly confused for a moment before they were drowned by an arch of light and a dozen people in silk robes and head shawls climbed out and assembled next to Dumbledore who looked rather happy but it was not over a lady with her hair in a very tight bun and who was abnormally large stepped out of the carriage and walked over to Dumbledore and shook his hand ''Ah Profezza Dumbly dore zank you for 'aving us'' she said in a deep French voice and stepped over to her students to wait for the remaining visitors all the Hogwarts students were gazing at the sky but Kate was staring at the lake and she nudged Harry who was also gazing at the sky ''what'' he said rubbing his rib Kate pointed to the lake he looked over to see a pole emerging from the water ''in the lake'' Dean Thomas yelled pointing a the lake as well, within minutes a giant ship was upon the surface all its occupants walked off the ship and up to the crowd, Kate felt something brush her left arm and looked over just in time to see Ron totter and fall backwards and reached out just in time to stop him just in time ''Kate, it's Viktor Krum'' Seamus said excitedly from around Harry's back ''where?'' Kate said standing up and dropping Ron but diving down to pick him up again ''sorry'' she said to him ignoring Harry and Hermione's sniggers.

They were inside the castle standing in the Entrance Hall when they heard a surly and grumpy but surprised voice ''Kate? Kate is that you?'' Kate turned around to find Viktor Krum standing behind her ''Viktor! I cant believe you're here oh my god'' she said going up to him and throwing her arms around him in a quick hug ''vhat are you doing here'' he asked with his Bulgarian accent ''I transferred here at the start of the year'' she said, she could hear her own voice flying around the entrance hall, they both looked around only to find that the entire school including all the teachers knew that they knew each other ''welcome to our school'' she loudly and everyone was looking at them they turned around and walked away from each other ''what was all that about'' Ron demanded looking a bit sick but determined ''what? That oh Viktor Is my...'' she said looking around for Viktor ''hold on a minute'' she said after she had found him, she walked over to him ''Viktor should we tell people?'' she asked him ''no not until I leave so people don't bother us'' he said walking off after seeing the trio watching them.

People eventually got over the whole Viktor thing but Hermione seemed to have a problem with everyone she had a problem with all the girls that would hang around Viktor while he was in the library ''they only like him because he is famous'' she would say when they were in the library and she had a problem with one of the girls from the French school, she would walk around expecting all the boys to like her because she looked like a veela but the sad thing was the fact that no one but Roger Davies liked her, Roger Davies was a Quidditch captain for one of the House teams all the boys still wouldn't leave Kate alone. On the night of the callouts Kate was walking along the corridor and her shoulder hit something solid causing it to fall to the ground to find the girl she didn't like very much on the floor holding her arm, although Kate didn't like her very much she thought she should be nice so she held out her hand to help the girl up but the girl didn't take it she got up herself and looked at Kate ''oh, eets you'' she said with an attitude ''that's ok'' said Kate sarcastically ''and what do you mean by eets me'' she said ''well you're zee girl that everybody loooves'' she answered nastily ''and to be honest you are not zat pretty, well not as pretty as mee''she added ''well excuse me Frenchie, but at least I have more admirers than you do'' Kate said in a fierce whisper '' like ooo'' the girl said loudly ''I do not have only Roger Davies you French rat'' Kate said simply and walked off.

Later that night everyone had again gathered in the great hall for the call outs ''we will have the call outs of three of you so here we go'' he said putting his hand out and the goblet began to crackle and it emitted a small piece of paper ''for Beauxbatxons we have.... Fleur Delacoure'' he said reading the piece of paper out loud then looked up and beckoned Fleur up to a chamber to the left of the staff table then the applause died down allowing the Headmaster to continue ''from Durmstrangs we have.... Viktor Krum'' he read from the second piece of paper, whilst everyone was applauding Ron, Harry and Hermione looked over at Kate who had not applauded for either of the nominees but Kate just shrugged ''for Hogwarts we have... Cedric Diggory'' he finished to a major applause from everyone but Kate and the Slytherin's ''we may now go on wi...'' the Headmaster started but he didn't finish for, the goblet had turned red again and started hissing, people had looked up in interest at Dumbledore's sudden hush, the goblet emitted one more piece of paper the old man reached out a long hand and took it and looked at it in surprise ''Harry Potter'' he said but not with a smile ''Harry, up here if you please'' he said. Harry was apparently aware that every eye was on him he turned to Ron and Hermione who looked as shocked as shocked as he was so he looked at Kate who mouthed ''go up there you idiot''so he did.

That night in the common room Ron kept saying ''why didn't he tell me he had entered'' ''because he didn't enter himself Ron use your common sense'' Kate said to him firmly as Harry entered the common room, saw the look on Ron's face and walked out again ''Harry!'' Kate said loudly as she got up but he had already left so she sat down again ''maybe the person he likes should talk to him'' she said looking at Hermione ''not me, you'' Hermione argued ''no not me'' Kate said ''yes you'' Hermione said ''no'' ''yes'' Hermione and Ron said dismissively but Kate saw Ron's ears go red they did not seem to want to help him but she did so she got up and barged out.

When she was walking out of the portrait hole she heard someone call her name she turned around and saw Fleur standing behind her ''look I ave to make zis queek but I just came to say zat I am sorry about earlier and I would like eet very much eef we were friends'' she said with a hopeful look on her face ''oh of course Fleur I'm so sorry about calling you a rat and stuff'' Kate answered apologetically ''it is no problem you had zee right to be mad'' Fleur replied holding her hands up ''no I didn't but listen I've got to find someone right now so I'll see you tomorrow ok'' she said and Fleur nodded and they both started off down the corridor, when Kate reached the end she turned ''Fleur!'' she yelled and Fleur turned around ''good luck with the Tri wizard'' ''thank you, same to your friend'' she said and kept walking.

Kate found Harry in the library and sat down beside him ''Harry what's up'' she said ''nothing just now everyone thinks I put my name in to be the best and I did not even put my name in that stupid goblet'' he said ''well do you want me to stay here or do you want to be alone?'' she asked him ''could I be alone please'' he asked her ''course you can'' Kate said rubbing his arm and getting up but before she left Harry said ''thank you for caring Kate'' ''no problem'' she replied and walked off.

On her way back to the common room she bumped into Draco Malfoy who asked her to take a walk around the grounds ''yeah sure I don't have anyone to tend to or places to be'' she answered happily so he held out his arm and Kate took it smiling and followed him out the oak doors to the grounds. Their curfew was ten o' clock and it was eight o' clock at the time ''so did you fly?'' Draco asked her obviously eager to make conversation ''totally, I used to play seeker at my old school'' she said ''well would you like to go flying?'' he asked innocently ''yes oh my god I looove flying but I must warn you I'm not very good'' she squealed ''does not matter, shall we'' he said pulling two nimbus two thousand and ones Kate looked at him in amazement but nodded and mounted the broom, within seconds she was in the air and Draco had pulled out the snitch which he had taken from the Quidditch supplies cupboard he had thrown it up in the air and they both zoomed off to get it Kate got it within two minutes but Draco insisted they go again so they went three more ties and every time Kate got the snitch so they decided to walk back up to the castle.

When they reached the stairs Draco said ''what's your favorite band?'' ''It is what you call a muggle band'' she said ''well, what is it then'' Draco insisted ''the White Stripes and my favorite song is by them too and it's called Seven Nation Army'' she said looking away ''I have heard that song but it's not my favorite'' he said ''it's my favorite to play, well I can play the middle part'' she said ''no way you can play the middle part that's awesome'' he said his eyes wide ''I would love to hear you play someday'' he said ''maybe you will'' Kate said she then gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran up the stairs.

The next hogsmeade visit had arrived and most of the students were lined up to go, Fred and George had come up to Kate and told her to meet them at three o' clock that afternoon at Zonko's so she went with Harry, Ron and Hermione until then. They decided to go to The Three Broomsticks and Kate went and bought four Butterbeers she then went to the table they were sitting at and sat down ''so what are you guys having?'' she joked; they laughed as she passed the beers around they sat in silence for a minute before Kate looked at Hermione who cleared her throat loudly and said ''Kate and I have been discussing some matters and thought of a way to help house elves'' she said bending down to get something from her bag, in that time Harry had nudged Ron who nudged Kate who yelped at Ron who said ''sorry'' and pointed to the door Kate looked over and saw the Defense Against The Dark Arts professor looking rather hassled and tired which made his disturbing face even more disturbing and he looked unwell too it was only then that they were brought back to reality by a loud bang and a yelp from under the table she turned around to see Hermione rubbing her head Kate looked at her watch and saw that it was three o' clock already she jumped up and said ''hey look I'm supposed to meet someone right now so I'll meet ya'll back here later and if not I'll see you at the castle ok'' she waved and walked out on to the main street to Zonko's . She found the twins in the shop within seconds; she walked over to them ''Kate, glad you came how did you find us?'' George asked ''well hair can come in handy you know'' she said with a giggle as George blushed '' we are thinking of going blonde what do you think?'' Fred said ''no'' Kate said simply ''why not'' they asked as Fred rubbed his head ''cause I'll never be able to find you otherwise'' she said with another giggle ''oh, I like this one great sense of humor'' said another voice from behind her the owner came around to look at Kate ''well hello gorgeous how are you today'' he said ''get out from behind me and stand up straight'' Kate said watching him ''but I am standi... oh'' he said catching on to what she meant ''I like the attitude'' he said to the twins who sniggered ''I'm not a mail order bride you know'' Kate replied, the boy made a cat noise and the twins sniggered again Kate rolled her eyes and said ''look if you don't need me here I'll be leaving thanks'' and turned to leave but a hand closed around her wrist ''sorry, let's start over I'm Lee Jordan from Gryffindor'' he said holding out his hand ''Kate Nelson'' she said taking ''give it a rest Lee'' Fred said rolling his eyes ''we have business to tend to'' ''plus she is way out of your league, she is with Harry or Viktor Krum or someone'' George added in a whisper Kate glared at them and they grinned ''don't worry I'll work my magic'' Lee said confidently and Kate gagged ''work your magic? I think anyone can do that where we are'' she pointed out while Fred laughed and walked off and George smacked Lee on the back ''she is just playing hard to get'' Lee insisted ''oh, denial...the first sign of going mad' Kate teased as she followed the twins to a corner ''here's what we want to propose to you''

Kate found Harry, Ron and Hermione in the Three Broomsticks with two people she didn't know but she walked over ''hi guys I'm back'' she said ''oh, Kate meet my sister Ginny this Kate Nelson, she's from America'' Ron said to the red haired girl sitting nearest to Kate Ginny turned to Kate then her eyes widened ''hey'' Kate said looking at Ginny ''a.. And I'm Neville Long bottom...oohps sorry'' the boy sitting behind Ginny had jumped up fast and knocked the table so the drinks spilt, everyone groaned and no one had their wand but Kate turned her attention to the bottles and just stared ''Kate what are you looking a oh'' Hermione was stopped by the bottles flying back to their owners then refilled when Kate stopped the bottles dropped neatly onto the table ''bloody hell how did you do that even Hermione can't do that'' Ron spluttered Kate looked at them as if they were mad, she didn't even notice she had done it Kate shook her head, sat down and looked at her watch ''hey do you guys want to go shopping cause I have to get some things'' she asked them ''sure, it's boring here'' said Harry who had stopped gaping at what Kate had done ''are you guys coming'' he asked the others but Ron was staring at space and Hermione shook her head and said she had to look over papers ''guess it's just us Harry unless you changed your mind'' Kate said, Harry looked back at his other friends then at Kate and shook his head and followed her out the door. ''So... you going to the Ball?'' Harry asked ''yeah of course'' Kate said looking at him as if he were mad ''who are you going with?'' he asked again ''oh no one I'm just going and dancing with who I want, you'' she answered trying to keep the conversation alive ''well no I want to ask someone but I don't know if I should'' he said as he blushed ''well spit it out'' ''Cho Chang'' he said ''Cho, well why don't you she is right there'' she said pointing to the side street ''go for it mate I'll come introduce you then leave you alone'' she said grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him over ''Cho, how are you I haven't seen you for a while'' she said hugging Cho ''have you met Harry'' she pushed him in front of her and edged away, Harry looked over his shoulder at Kate who winked and went into Zonko's.

''Well how did it go?'' Kate asked Harry as they entered the school ''no she's going with Cedric Diggory, so now me and Ron don't have partners just great'' he complained ''I can get you some people for one dance'' Kate said ''hey, who's that?'' she asked him pointing to a man that looked like a giant who was standing at the stone steps ''oh that's my friend Hagrid he's care of magical creatures teacher lets go see him''. ''Hi Hagrid how are you?'' Harry asked ''Arry I'm fine how are yeh? Oh ello who's this? He said noticing Kate ''I'm fine and this is my friend Kate Nelson from America'' Harry said ''nice ter meet you Kate'' he said patting her hand in a huge hand of his ''listen guys you better get to the castle cause Arry you got Quidditch tomorrow'' he said and Kate jumped up and clapped her hands before going to the common room.

At dinner Harry, Ron and Hermione were huddled around a piece of paper Kate walked behind them and bent down ''oh let me guess a letter from Sirius Black slash Snuffles slash Padfoot from the ever legendary Marauders creators of the Marauders Map which no doubt is in Harry's possession as is the Invisibility Cloak hmm'' she whispered making them jump '' how did you know all that?'' Harry asked her amazed ''Mr. Potter I am a seer'' she said sarcastically ''Harry, my dad transferred here from America as well and he hung around with Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs who were no doubt a werewolf, rat, dog and a stag'' she said happily ''wow that's cool'' Ron said as Kate sat down ''who is your dad anyway'' Hermione asked ''oh right he's the vice Minister for magic here'' she said with a shrug ''Ron I met your dad there too, he's really nice '... oh and I saw your brother as well and no offence he seems like a git'' she added and Ron nodded in agreement as did the others ''and I would looove to meet your mom'' she said grabbing some salad ''I would like to see snuffles too'' she finished ''well you can next Hogsmeade if you want to'' Harry said handing her the letter, she read it and nodded and handed it back to him ''cool'' she said before she got up and hurried to the entrance hall the others hurried after her and went back up to the common room ''what's all that about Kate'' Ron said but Hermione answered ''she is always getting pestered by boys asking her to the ball'' ''is that true'' Harry said Kate nodded ''if I go with one then they would get annoyed and so would I so I don't go with anyone'' she complained sitting down and changing the subject ''did you see professor Moody today Hermione cause he looked sick'' she said.

The next day was the Quidditch match Gryffindor versus Slytherin it was the last one before Christmas so everyone was going Hermione and Kate went downstairs together and bumped into Viktor Krum ''Kate can I vatch the game vith you so I don't haff to vatch it vith them'' he said looking over his shoulder at the fan club from the library ''course you can but you can sit next to me ok'' she added ''vhy to make them jealous'' he asked ''no, cause if you don't Ron will pass out'' she said and her and Hermione burst into a fit of giggles and Viktor looked confused but followed them to the great hall for breakfast where they found Harry and Ron reading the daily prophet and Ron was looking as though he was trying very hard not to laugh and Harry was looking furious ''hey what's up'' Kate asked them, Hermione was still talking to Viktor ''look at this'' Harry snarled shoving the paper at her, her eyes darting back and forth as she read the page before her and it read:

THE DAILY PROPHET

One of the Hogwarts champions (notice how I say one of) has a girlfriend. Harry Potter has told me in an exclusive interview recently that he has found love at Hogwarts ''she is smart, funny pretty and is a really nice person we love each other a lot and just brilliant'' he is of course talking about Hermione Granger I asked him about other girls and he said that there was on which he was quite keen on ''but she is out of my league'' he says sadly. Harry my heart goes out to you.

Rita Skeeta's story

''Oh no I'm sorry Harry she should have permission'' Kate said after reading the article ''I did not say anything like that she asked me about my friends and I said that there was Ron you and Hermione and she had seen me around with Hermione and assumed no insisted that she is my girlfriend and then she asked me if I liked you and she saw the embarrassment on my face and knew I did'' he exploded ''oh crap'' he said realizing that he had just told her he liked her he looked at his watch ''I've got to go guys see you later'' he said getting up and walking out of the hall followed by Draco Malfoy who came up to Kate (bugger off Malfoy, Ron said) ''Kate, I'm playing today wanna wish me luck?'' he said hopefully ''can we make it later Draco?'' she asked politely ''oh of course Kate'' he said looking disappointed, he turned to Ron and Hermione ''you better watch out for your four eyed friend, Weasel, Mudblood'' he said and walked off Kate hadn't heard what he'd said.

''LADIES AND GENTLEMEN BOYS AND GIRLS WELCOME TO THE SLYTHERYN VERSUS GRYFFINDOR QUIDDITCH MATCH I'M YOUR COMMENTATOR LEE JORDAN'' Lee said into the loud speaker and everyone cheered Viktor turned to Kate and was saying something but Kate could only see his mouth moving ''what!'' Kate yelled but Viktor just shrugged the whistle blew and the game had begun Draco came past the box Kate was in and did a loop the loop and continued Harry came past and mouthed where's the snitch to her she shrugged and Harry continued. There were a few gasps from the crowd at some times and others there were cheers the game went for an hour before Harry got the snitch and the game had ended two hundred and fifty to one hundred and fifty in Gryffindor's favor but when the game ended Draco and Harry stood across from one another and were yelling at each other, Kate ran down the steps followed by Ron and Hermione and on to the pitch where half the school was watching on the ground and the other half were still in the stands, the people on the floor had formed a ring around the pair and were watching they both hit each other with the same spell and fell to the ground groaning Kate walked through the crowd who made a path for her ''what is going on here'' she asked them and held out two hands which they took one each and she pulled them up ''what is she doing here she come to show off her face'' a girl asked followed by a shriek of laughter, Kate turned around to find a girl called Pansy Parkinson laughing her socks off by herself ''maybe you should give up now while your at it'' she said angrily ''and why is that'' the girl asked nastily ''well lets see haven't you noticed that no one ever laughs at your stupid so called jokes'' Kate said sounding even nastier than the girl had ''Pansy this is not the time for...'' Hermione said ''shut up you Mudblood'' pansy said and the crowd gasped ''apologize'' Kate said ''or what?'' Pansy asked narrowing her eyes ''or...'' Kate began when all of a sudden Pansy was lifted into the air and Kate was looking at her dangerously and had her wand in the air ''apologize'' she said again ''no'' the girl shrieked ''fine see you later'' Kate said and Pansy flew all the way across the pitch and hit the wall Kate looked at the crowd and Pansy's friend stepped out and opened her mouth to speak but she saw Kate's eyes which had displayed flames which made her look like a demon and she sunk back into the crowd which Kate looked at and they looked scared but all of a sudden as if wind was coming out of nowhere her hair fanned out and she smiled which made the crowd clap and cheer even the Slytherin's who didn't like Pansy anyway.

It was the day before Christmas and Kate was going home like Hermione was, Harry was reading up on his Defense Against The Dark Arts when Kate and Hermione came down the stairs followed by Ron who had his trunk thumping along behind him ''Harry! Why aren't you packed we are leaving soon'' Ron said to Harry who looked bewildered and sad ''Ron, I never go home you know that so I guess I'm the only one in Griffyndor who is staying here over Christmas'' he said closing his book and walking to the stairs ''Harry what are you talking about you're coming home with me for Christmas...didn't I tell you'' Ron said and dropped his trunk on his foot and yelped Harry grinned, Hermione rolled her eyes and Kate laughed as she helped him.

They were all going home together they talked while they walked to the train ''did you ask them'' Kate asked Hermione and Hermione nodded ''they didn't seem too chuffed'' she said as they got on the train. ''So what are you guys doing for Christmas?'' Kate asked them all ''well I'm going caroling with my parents'' Hermione said with her nose buried in a book ''me and Harry are practice spells and maybe go to Diagon alley and look around, you'' Ron said ''I'm going to America to see my friends and my mum'' Kate said with a sigh America for a week and England again she looked out the window she liked seeing her mom and stuff but she has had so many flights she had grown sick of it. Harry and Ron had begun a game of wizard's chess and Hermione was still reading her book but Kate just sat there looking out the window until she heard a muffled cat meow which she recognized as her cat which she hadn't named yet she looked down to see her small kitten sitting at her feet she had crawled out of her bag and wanted Kate to pick her up so Kate bent down and picked the cat up on her palm and held her to her face ''I have to name you don't I'' she said, Hermione who had never seen the cat before put her book down and scooted over to see the cat ''oh wow it's so cute what's it's name?'' she asked looking up at Kate, Harry and Ron had paused their game to see the cat too ''maybe Taliah or Mandy or Bella or Ursula'' she said thoughtfully ''I like Ursula'' Hermione said ''no I Like Bella'' said Ron ''what do you think Harry'' Kate said to Harry who was staring at the cat, Kate waved in his face and he came back ''I like Ursula'' he said blankly ''well so do I so I'll call her Ursula'' Kate said as she put the cat back in her bag and got her diary out and started writing. While she was writing she could see Harry looking at her over the top of his potions book so Kate looked up, as soon as she looked up Harry was reading his book and seemed very interested in the ingredients of 'figgle stick essence' so Kate went back to her diary. When she was finished she looked up and Ron was asleep, Harry was playing with Ursula who had snuck out of her bag and Hermione was reading a muggle studies book.

Half an hour later the train slowed down at Kings Cross station and whistled which a grumpy Ron didn't approve of. When they got off the train Kate saw a red headed man, a red headed woman and a man with short black hair and a tan who she recognized as her father and Mr. Weasley ''who is that tanned man talking to your father Ron?'' Harry asked sounding worried '' I don't know but he looks scary? Ron whispered ''of course he doesn't look scary it's just how he looks from the back'' Hermione said as they approached the people Mr. Weasley smiled and waved to them Kate's father did the same ''wow he's quite good looking'' Ron whispered to Harry who nodded in agreement. They reached the people and lined up Kate was at the end and her father introduced himself ''hi'' he said in his normal American accent ''he sounds like Kate'' said Harry causing Hermione and Kate to burst into a fit of giggles but her father continued ''I'm Michael Nelson and I'm Kate's father'' he said he said holding out a hand for them to shake. Harry, Ron and Hermione shook his hand and introduced themselves then Kate said ''hey dad Ron wants to know if your free sometime'' which made Ron go red and the others started laughing ''well I'll have to check my schedule Ron'' her Father said in a voice as if he got it all the time which made Ron grin. While the others were laughing Kate saw Ginny sitting alone at a wall so she walked over to her ''hey Ginny what's up'' she said and Ginny looked up quickly ''oh hi Kate I'm just sad that's all'' she said ''and'' Kate prompted so Ginny continued ''well I know it's stupid but I mean I have no friends and I'm not popular like you and I just wanted to be popular since I came here in first year but no none could ever be as popular or... or pretty or as nice as you'' she said and put her head in her knees ''urrgh what is it with you people'' Kate groaned making Ginny look up in disgust ''no Ginny what I mean is your brother said the same thing you just did when I met him well sort of anyway what I mean is you don't have to be pretty or smart to be popular you have to be YOURSELF not somebody else that everyone else wants you to be I may be pretty or whatever but that doesn't count ok Gin and who ever doesn't want to be your friend is mad because you ARE pretty and you ARE smart you just don't believe it so I want you to promise me something'' Kate said and Ginny looked halfway up ''you are going to promise me you will not be upset about not being pretty cause you are Ginny you are'' she finished and turned around to find everyone standing and listening the red headed woman was crying and so was a homeless wizard and the others looked shocked ''that was really nice Kate'' her father said putting his hand on her shoulder as she got up ''well we must be off now'' he said as he turned around to leave and Kate said goodbye to her friends and followed but before she left someone called her name she turned around to see Ginny running up to her Ginny came up and hugged her ''thank you Kate and a merry Christmas'' she said and let go ''you to Gin and your welcome'' she said and with a nod to them all she was gone.

Christmas day had arrived and Kate had presents to give and presents to receive she decided she would give first so she got up and got an owl from the backyard posting, a posting was a device that you could use to call for an owl if you did not have one of your own to use it you would stand in front of it and tap it however many times for however many owls you would like but Kate decided to tap one at a time so she tapped once and immediately a brown barn owl came swooping down and landed on the perch and held its foot up for her to attach the package. Her first package was for Ron who she knew liked the Chudleigh Cannons and Quidditch so she sent him a book of the team with a player on every page and it also listed their maneuvers and tricks and broom qualities and she had also got every player to sign a letter to Ron and their aughtograph and she got him a copy of Quidditch through the ages because he was always borrowing Harry's so she tied the package to the owls leg and it took flight she then turned and tapped for another owl this time it was one she didn't know the name of and decided to do Harry's present next so the barn owl had stuck out its leg for the package which was a miniature fire bolt which would fly around the room and do it's own tricks which he and Kate thought was really cool when they saw it in the shop window and she had also got him a book which would update the owner in the muggle world on what's going on in Quidditch and she also got him a diary which he could write in about anything and it would go straight to her in her own diary because he seemed to have a lot of things to talk about so he could write in it over the holidays or during class so she tied it to the owls leg and watched it take off before tapping four more times and watching four owls come and perch themselves on the stand and hold out a leg for the package. The next package was for Hermione she had gotten a best friend bracelet cut into three pieces when she got home and decided to give a third to Hermione she also got Hermione three books which she knew Hermione wanted but couldn't get and she had forgotten the names so she didn't know what ones to get and Kate quickly wrote a letter to Harry, Ron and Hermione:

Hey Guys,

Merry Christmas I'm sorry I did not write separate letters to each of you but I just remembered I really hope you like your presents I hope you do. Anyway Ron say hi to your family and Harry I really want to meet your friend and I got him a present too hope you don't mind I've got to go now to write a letter to Hermione oh and say hi to Ginny,

Love Kate.

She finished her letter and wrote Hermione's, which was like the other one and went inside to see her neighbor.

''Hi Mrs. Killinger how are you today, Merry Christmas is Jake home'' Kate said as a blonde haired woman opened the door she was a tall kind woman and had always told her son to say hi whenever she was in the garden at the same time. ''Hello Kate it's good to see you again. Merry Christmas to you too and Jake is upstairs in his room, come in'' she said opening the door wider and moving over to let Kate in. Kate walked up the stairs to Jakes room to find him standing in front of the mirror playing air guitar he didn't notice Kate standing in the door way, she was leaning against the door frame ''what the hell are you doing'' Kate said as he began waving to an imaginary crowd he then jumped and turned around and Kate waved ''Kate!'' he exclaimed and ran over to her and picked her up in a hug which lifted her of the ground.

When he let go Kate looked at him Jake was a good looking boy with brown hair and blonde tips, green eyes and was taller than Kate and had slightly big muscles and had obviously liked her since she came to England when she was eleven and Jake was from Australia ''I was pretending to play the guitar cause I got one for Christmas an I don't know how to use it'' he said walking over to his closet and taking out a black electric guitar ''oh wow give it here'' Kate said and Jake did so, Kate strapped it on and played ''get up, get up move on move on there's no doubt I'm all wrong your all right'' she sung as she played the song in a rock tune and Jake looked at her in amazement. ''Wow that was awesome Kate you have a great voice and where did you learn to do that'' he said when she finished but Kate laughed and shook her head ''I learnt in America because I was in a band enough questions'' she said sitting on his bed as Jake followed and sat down ''tell us how you are'' she finished.

An hour later a horn sounded in the driveway and Kate looked out the window ''it's my dad ive gotta go to the airport now'' she said and ran out the door and down the stairs to the garden where her dad was parked she was walking over to the car when Jake grabbed her wrist, she turned around '' when will you be back?'' he asked her ''in a week Jake, ill bring you back something nice'' she said and kissed him on the cheek and walked to the car and got in with a wave goodbye to Jake who was touching his cheek she pulled out of the drive way.

They reached the airport just in time for her flight ''see you in a week small one'' her father said as she walked onto the plane ''dad'' she said as the door shut. She made her way down to her seat and sat down and read a book about potions, which she had disguised as an ordinary book so muggles on the flight didn't get suspicious as to why a girl was reading such an odd book. She had three flight attendants come up and talk to her during the flight and an annoying old lady was sitting next to her ''you know I was scared of flights too when I was a young one too don't worry dear nothing to be scared of''' she said patting her on the head, Kate rolled her eyes and looked out the window and the old lady continued to talk about her son and her family, Kate felt like turning to her and telling her to give it a rest but decided to be polite and put up with it.

Six hours later she walked out into the food court to find her mother, but she wasn't there waiting for her so she went to look around in the souvenir shop. She found a cute little bear with an I love America T-shirt on and decided to buy it to take to school when she got back to London. Back in the food court she sat down and waited before a boy who was a bit older than her came up to her and sat next to her ''hey I'm Nick'' he said holding out his hand Kate looked up to find a boy who looked about fifteen to be holding out his hand which Kate took ''I'm Kate'' she said as the boy nodded ''I work at the coffee place over there but I'm on break'' he said unnecessarily but Kate just pretended to be interested ''how come you came over here then you should be out shopping or something'' she said to him but he just smiled ''I'm a good Samaritan I don't leave lonely people to be lonely its just not right'' he said '' would you like a coffee... its on the house'' he added as he stood up and held out his hand to help her up.

When she had gotten her coffee Nick came and joined her ''so how old are you Kate?'' he asked happily ''I'm fourteen, how old are you'' she asked ''I'm sixteen but you were close'' he said, his eyes twinkling just like Dumbledores did, Kate was taken aback ''how did you...'' she stuttered ''now now Kate you never stutter like that well rarely'' Nick said Kate looked down at his coffee he must have noticed because he waved his hand over the coffee cup and it was empty ''didn't want it anyway can you do that'' he said and Kate tried it but nothing happened ''keep practicing little buddy'' Nick said with a wink then stood up as Kate's mother came up behind her ''oh Kate I'm so sorry trouble at work'' she said and Kate stood up ''that's ok I was just having coffee with Nick, see ya Nick'' Kate said with a wave and turned around to follow her mother.

When they got home Kate put her things at the end of her bed and went to the kitchen to talk to her mother ''mom, how long am I going to school for while I'm here?'' she asked taking an apple and throwing it into the air and catching it again ''three days oh and the Headmaster wants you to perform for the Christmas ball which sounds fun 'and when do I go exactly' Kate said 'today, I just brought you here to get your stuff' her mother said hurriedly as she gathered her things 'I've got to go back to work, no one knows that you are coming ok' she added, Kate went upstairs and got her shoulder bag 'sure mom' she yelled back.

'You seem blue honey' Kate's mother said as she rubbed her head 'I'm not' Kate said when they pulled to a stop at the gate of the school 'I'd walk you in but, you know' her mother said sadly 'I know mom, bye' Kate said and shut the door.

'Miss Nelson, great to see you again' Mr. Tinntener as he shook her hand 'good to see you too Mr. Tinntener' Kate replied 'we have a room set up for you, so if you give the maid your bags she will take them up to your room and we will put you in the holding chamber until the band is ready, ok' the Headmaster explained, Kate nodded and handed her bags to the maid before following the headmaster


End file.
